crestinortodoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pahomie cel Mare
Preacuviosul Pahomie cel Mare (292-346) a fost un mare ascet egiptean, în acelaşi timp un Părinte al pustiei şi întemeietor al monahismului de obşte (cenobitic) în Egipt. Prăznuirea lui se face la 15 mai. Viaţa Pahomie s-a născut în Tebaida de Jos Izvoarele nu concordă asupra locului naşterii Sf. Pahomie: toate vorbesc de Tabaida, dar unii înţeleg "Tebaida (Egiptul de Sus)" (i.e. "Tebaida de Sus"), alţii "Tebaida (Egiptul de Jos)" (i.e. "Tebaida de Jos"). (Egipt), din părinţi păgâni, şi a primit o aleasă educaţie, fiind instruit în cele ale filosofiei vremii şi culturii sale. Mergând odată cu părinţii săi în capiştea idolilor, a auzit pe cel ce slujea în capişte zicând către părinţii lui: "Scoateţi de aici pe vrăjmaşul zeilor şi-l alungaţi". Iar preacuviosul (deşi încă nu cunoscuse creştinismul), bând din vinul jertfei idoleşti, a vărsat. Către vârsta de 20 Izvoarele iarăşi nu concordă asupra vârstei la care sfântul a fost luat la armată: 18, 19, 20 sau 21 de ani. de ani a fost luat cu forţa în armata romană Multele războaie din zonă obligau armata romană să recruteze din egipteni, pentru o perioadă de timp.. Aşa, aflându-se într-o închisoare cu ceilalţi recruţi în aşteptarea înrolării, a cunoscut pentru prima dată creştini, care slujeau acolo pe cei bolnavi şi în nevoi. Impresionat de această dragoste pentru aproapele, a început să se intereseze de creştinism. După încheierea serviciului militar, a mers în cetatea creştină Oxirinhos, din Tebaida de Sus, a cunoscut învăţătura Sfintelor Evanghelii şi adevărurile de credinţă, şi a primit Sfântul Botez, în anul 314. După trei ani de viaţă acetică, auzind de un pustnic, cu numele Palamon, şi de sfinţenia vieţii lui, s-a dus la el, în pustie, ca ucenic al acestuia, şi, astfel, a ajuns călugăr. Lucrul lui era să toarca lâna şi să o ţeasă, iar, din câştig, dădea săracilor. După ce a stat zece ani cu Palamon, o voce de sus i-a poruncit să întemeieze o comunitate monastică la Tabenisi (Tabbenisi, Tabenna, Tabbenisiot), un loc unde Pahomie mergea din când în când să se roage în singurătate. Lucrul s-a petrecut astfel: mergând Pahomie şi Palamon odată în acel loc, un glas de sus i-a grăit: "Aici să petreci şi să faci o mănăstire, unde vor veni mulţi să se mântuiască"; bătrânul Palamon a înţeles că ucenicul său Pahomie a avut o descoperire şi i-a: "Să zidim aici o chilie şi tu să petreci aici, dar să nu ne despărţim, ci, să ne cercetăm unul pe altul". Nu după multă vreme, însă, Sfântul Palamon s-a mutat din viaţa aceasta la cer, pe braţele iubitului său fiu sufletesc, ucenicul său. Mai apoi, Pahomie a avut o altă viziune duvină, în care un înger a venit la el îmbrăcat cu o "schimă" (gr. σχημα - haină călugărească), şi i-a dat regula pentru viaţa de obşte. Acest moment este considerat în istoria monahismului ca un fel de act de naştere a monahismului de obşte (cenobitic), pentru că până în acest moment asceţii creştini trăiseră ca pustinci în singuratate, şi nu în comunitate. Regula Sfântului Pahomie era o primă formă de viaţă monastică cenobitică, care dădea loc atât vieţii de obşte cât şi celei de liniştire; monahii trăiau în chilii separate, dar lucrau împreună pentru întrega comunitate, şi făceau rugăciuni comune, pe lângă cele de la chilie. Furthermore, Pachomius was strict with the community of monks that began to grow around him. He gave everyone the same food and attire. The monks of the monastery fulfilled the obediences assigned them for the common good of the monastery. The monks were not allowed to possess their own money nor to accept anything from their relatives. St Pachomius considered that an obedience fulfilled with zeal was greater than fasting or prayer. He also demanded from the monks an exact observance of the monastic rule, and he chastised slackers. Once he even refused to speak directly with his own sister in order that he might maintain his detachment from the world. (He did, however, talk to her through a messenger, and he blessed her desire to become a nun; soon, she had her own all-female monastic community growing up around her.) Pachomius lived the rest of his life managing his monastery, performing wonders, fighting the demons, and of course in fervent prayer. Near the end of his life he was granted another vision: the Lord revealed to him the future of monasticism. The saint learned that future monks would not have such zeal in their struggles as the first generation had, and they would not have experienced guides. Prostrating himself upon the ground, St. Pachomius wept bitterly, calling out to the Lord and imploring mercy for them. He heard a Voice answer, "Pachomius, be mindful of the mercy of God. The monks of the future shall receive a reward, since they too shall have occasion to suffer the life burdensome for the monk." By 348, Pachomius directed almost three thousand monks. This, however, was also the year that he was infected by some form of plague or pestilence. His closest disciple, St. Theodore (May 17), tended to him with filial love. St. Pachomius died around the year 348 at the age of fifty-three, and was buried on a hill near the monastery. St. Jerome translated the rule of St. Pachomius into Latin in 404, and only this translation survives. The rule of St. Pachomius influenced St. Benedict, the most influential figure in Western monasticism, in preparing his own rule. Surse * Sinaxarul zilei de 15 mai * ro.wikipedia * Venerable Pachomius the Great, Founder of Coenobitic Monasticism (OCA) * The Venerable Prochomius the Great from the Prologue of Ohrid * Pachomius from the Ecole Glossary * "Pachomius" Mangold, "PACHOMIUS," Philip Schaff, ed., A Religious Encyclopaedia or Dictionary of Biblical, Historical, Doctrinal, and Practical Theology, 3rd edn, Vol. 3. Toronto, New York & London: Funk & Wagnalls Company, 1894. pp.1715-1716. title excluded Legături externe *Pachomius the Great Martyr (GOARCH) *Pachomius and Pachomius and the Cloister Life from the Christian Classics Ethereal Library *St. Pachomius the Great of Upper Egypt, Abbot of Tabennisi from the St. Pachomius Library *The Prayer Rule of St. Pachomius Note Categorie:Cuvioşi Categorie:Sfinţi egipteni Categorie:Monahism Categorie:Sfinţi en:Pachomius the Great